


Daycare au?

by TheGoodKindOfTrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crushes!, Davekat Week 2016, Dirks a little kid in this, Goody goody, M/M, at least it's supposed to be, bad idea, daycare AU, i really went off track, i wrote this in study hall, its in dirks point of view, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfTrash/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfTrash
Summary: Dirk has a crush! On his older brothers boyfriend! He tries to act cool and I'm bad at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is supposed to be a daycare au but then I remembered this fic I read where Dirk was a kid and had a crush on Karkat who was dating Dave. They also went to the park and the bottom line is I'm unoriginal. And then I went way off and it's not even focused on the Davekat goodness.  
> Also I can't find the fic so if someone manages to find it please tell me!

You are Dirk Strider and you are a five year old in  _love_. Yeah, people may say you're too young to know what that even means, but that doesn't stop you. And the apple of your eye is the prince who takes care of you at daycare, the guy sitting next to you during dinner, Karkat Vantas.

If you were asked to describe Karkat Vantas you would say he's cooler than Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, better than those katanas your older brother Dave has in his closet, maybe even better than your shades! He's nice and always lets you lead the line when your class has to go to the library. He even comes to your house! Obviously he likes you too. He just doesn't know it yet. 

He probably doesn't know how he feels because Dave got in the way. You've known Karkat from before you even went to daycare, and he was cool. He would take care of you when Dave was too busy with his movie making schedule or something like that. But apparently he and Dave knew each other a long time before you even existed! And they've been dating this whole time! You didn't know this! It's not your fault that you don't exactly pay attention to stuff Dave says! Dave is cool but he's also an adult, and everyone knows adults are boring! But now that you are absolutely in love with Karkat you pay more attention and you know you have to fight against this! Especially now when you're starting to think that the only reason Karkat comes to your house is to see Dave!

You shake your head and groan. Dave and Karkat don't even look at you. So you groan again. And again. And again, and this time you hit your head on the table to show how upset you are! Ow. That really hurt and you think you might cry. And now you have their attention. This isn't working! You can't cry in front of your not-yet boyfriend! Especially when you can tell Dave is trying not to laugh! Your lip wobbles a little as you try saying anything to save yourself as they stare at you, and all you can think of is "park". 

Now look at where you're at. You're at a park with no one to play with, your stupid brother and "his" boyfriend are laughing and talking at a bench, and you made yourself look like a little baby. Roxy would probably call you a pansy if she was here. You don't know what that means, but you just know it's not nice. Jane would defend you, but she's just too sweet to be mean, so it wouldn't even matter. You wish they were here to play. 

You glare at your brother but he just smiles at you! But then Karkat does too so you think you can forgive him. So you decide to actually play in the park. Just for Karkat. Not because of the new-looking swing set that probably doesn't even squeak if you push too hard. 

As you swing you look at them and glare some more. They're just sitting there, kissing and talking and calling each other things you're not allowed to say because they're supposed to be mean which doesn't make sense because _they're saying those things to each other and smiling_. You notice Karkat smiles more when he's with Dave. That's weird. When Karkat's with Dave you frown more. But as you look at them longer, you get less mad. Dave makes Karkat happy, and Karkat makes Dave happy, and you love them both so you guess it's okay. But, you assure yourself, only for now. When you get older, then they'll see! You'll be cooler! Taller! Handsomer!

And then you notice another little boy came to the park. He has dorky green glasses and black hair. He runs up to you and reaches out for a handshake. He looks so nerdy but nice and his hand looks soft and his deep green eyes are distracting and your face gets really warm and oh my god.

"Hi! I'm Jake English! What's your name?" And then he gives the cutest smile you ever saw in your life. You feel your face get even hotter when you see Dave and Karkat give you thumbs up while Dave has his arm around Karkats shoulders. You look back at Jake. 

Well. Maybe Karkat can wait. But you're only giving up for a little bit. 

Just a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way I haven't edited this or read over it or anything good so sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> also I kind of regret writing fics because I have a lot I want to upload but also don't and its EMBARASSING BECAUSE I DONT DO CHARACTERIZATION WELL AND I WANT TO GO HOME NOW


End file.
